mezamero no joyū
by akari-daishi
Summary: el despertar de una actriz,entre los celos,los pretendientes y los trabajos podrá el amor de Ren y Kyoko florecer?ENTREN Y DESCUBRANLO¡
1. Chapter 1

Skip beat –mezamero no joyū (despertar de una actriz)

Disclaimer

Skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no ren y Kyoko ya estuvieran juntos y jamás hubiera permitido k mamoru miyamo participase en las voces.. por k me da otra razón para odiarlo nwn-

REN KANAME EH IKUTO-CON SONRISAS SEDUCTORAS- pasen y lean…. Y si lo hacen ..

Kaname… ejem ren eh Ikuto se pasaran por sus habitaciones por la noche

Ikuto-eh.. pork solo nosotros ¬¬|||

Ren-ejem u.ú

Kaname-por k yo estoy kasado con mi amada Akari..nwn

Akari – te amo Kaname¡¡¡-se desamaya-

-acciones-

(comentarios o aclarasiones)

Flores de cerezo caían del cielo en forma de lluvia cubriendo la escena …la noche era obscura y fría, una dama vestida de carmín estaba sentada en la punta de la torre de Tokio.. su largo vestido llegaba a sus tobillos, llevaba unas zapatillas del mismo color k sus prendas,llevaba su larga cabellera negra recogida en una coleta de lado y su fino copete ondeaba al compas del ciento al igual el resto de su cabello y su hermoso vestido ..sus labios tenían formada una dulce pero aterradora sonrisa ,

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados disfrutando de la helada brisa… entonces el reloj empezó tocar.. Marcando la doceava campanada.. Ella abrió sus platinados orbes.. Fríos y misteriosos como la luna… se puso de pie y observo toda la vista que había ante ella.. Entonces dio un grácil salto como de gacela… y callo … callo lentamente y salto de uno a otro edificio.. y de ese a otro y a otro.. sin darse cuenta en k momento había un hombre de ojos como la sangre y cabellos largos y lizos de un profundo azabache ambos frente uno de sus miradas conectadas.. Pronto la joven saco de la nada una larga y poderosa katana..parecía estar echa de sangre.. su sangre… ella paso su lengua delicadamente por la hoja de aquella arma y saboreo las gotas carmín que de ella caían… aquel hombre hizo lo mismo ambos se acercaron el uno al otro listos para atacar cuando…

COOOOORTEEEEEEEEEEE~

Ese era el director…miraba a ambos morenos con una sonrisa

-otsukare sama minna-san¡¡¡,es todo por hoy –dijo el con una gran sonrisa—kyouko –chan,tsuruga-san gracias por su duro trabajo…-

-hai otsukare-sama bochõ-dijo inocentemente la chica –con permiso tengo k ir a mi otro empleo –dijo cortésmente la morena..

-hai dõzo-dijo el director-

-tsuruga-san otsukare¡-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el castaño k se quitaba la larga peluca se sonrojara.. pero lo supo disimular muy bien-con permiso tsuruga san debo ir a mi otro empleo

-otsukare… quieres que te deje..?- ofreció el cómo que no quiere la cosa..-

-iie..arigatou.. demo me queda cercas muchas gracias…y con permiso tsuruga san..-dijo la morena mientras hacia una reverencia y salía corriendo a su camerino mientras el de los orbes ónix le miraba alejarse

Unos minutos después salió con una falda escoses hasta unos 2 palmos arriba de las rodillas una blusa tipo polo roja unas medias hasta el muslo rojas y unas botas largas de punta y un tacón generoso.

El joven actor k ya se había alistado llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros 3 botones abiertos, su castaño cabellos naturalmente despeinados lo hacían ver tan provocativo que cualquier mujer que le mirase caería rendida a sus pies.. Claro.. El no pensaba en cualquier chica.. el quería a la mogami…, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de sus intenciones.. es mas.. no parecía mirarle como a un hombre…. Jamás podría lograr que ella se olvidara de fuwa… y eso le lastimaba profundamente

El la amaba.. la amaba demasiado…

Mas tarde veíamos a una peculiar gallina merodear el cierto estudio (jee la olla es k no recuerdo el nombre del estudio gomen)

Ya habían terminado de grabar y ya estaban listos para salir..

Justo cuando la pelinaranja se despedía un chico pelirrojo la intercepto pidiéndole hablar un momento..

¡ah hikaru-sempai¡ qué ocurre?-había preguntado inocentemente..

-Am e-etto.. me preguntaba si…. Emm.. Si….-balbuceaba el chico pelirrojo(de echo no se si es pelirrojo pero creo k el rojo le iria bien..Un rojo semi-obscuro)-quiesieras,salir,con,migo,alguna,vez.

Lo había dicho tan rápido de la chica solo se quedo con una cara de confusión.. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven que lanzo un laaaaaaaaaargo suspiro-me preguntaba si querías salir con migo a cenar uno de estos días…-dijo el joven sumamente rojo mirando fijamente a la chica que tenia enfrente

y vio como ella se sentía incomoda por lo que trato de arreglarlo rápido-como amigos claro..pues es que te considero una gran amiga.. una amiga chica.. y pues si quieres claro después cuando puedas

Ella se había calmado y dijo con una sonrisa que dejo fuera del ring al pobre veinteañero

....

* * *

hola¡¡¡

bueno aki les traigo mi primer fic de skip beat

se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios..

y siéntanse libres de lanzarme tomatazos

jee se que quedo un poco corto pero prometo que el prox cap sera mas largo

gracias¡¡

y matta nee

atte

akari daishi de kuran


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellowww¿¡ mina-chama¡**_

_**Bueno**_

_**Les agradezco mucho los reviews dejados la olla es k tuve algunos problemas y no pude actualizar pero**_

_**Prometo que tratare de hacerlo mas seguido**_

_**-kaname- yup fue uno de los propósitos de año nuevo**_

_**akari-yup.. eso y dejar los dulces y el lemon**_

_**kaname- y que hay del yaoi?**_

_**Akari-naaa ese es mi deleite personal jejejeje nwn**_

_**Kaname-humm… al menos no me emparienta con kiryuu}**_

_**Akari..NOOOOOOO jamás¡ tu eres mío¡**_

_**Kaname.- jeje sip, soy de ella pero esta noche ella va a ser mia.**_

_**Akari** **.- o.o…. sigamos con el cap…x333**_

_**Disclaimer **_**skip beat no es de mi propiedad son de yoshiki nakamura y esta publicación es totalmente libre de lucro eh igual las marcas de alta costura mencionadas solo son un tributo a mi amor por el buen vestir y a armani .w.**

* * *

Am e-etto.. me preguntaba si…. Emm.. Si….-balbuceaba el chico pelirrojo(de echo no se si es pelirrojo pero creo k el rojo le iria bien..Un rojo semi-obscuro)-quiesierassalirconmigoalguna‡‡†¤Đvez.

Lo había dicho tan rápido de la chica solo se quedo con una cara de confusión.. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven que lanzo un laaaaaaaaaargo suspiro-me preguntaba si querías salir con migo a cenar uno de estos días…-dijo el joven sumamente rojo mirando fijamente a la chica que tenia enfrente

y vio como ella se sentía incomoda por lo que trato de arreglarlo rápido-como amigos claro..pues es que te considero una gran amiga.. una amiga chica.. y pues si quieres claro después cuando puedas

Ella se había calmado y dijo con una sonrisa que dejo fuera del ring al pobre veintenero

Gomen hikaru-sempai.. pero es que….- la pobre no pudo terminar por que sintió un frió espeluznante en la espalda ,no se atrevió a voltear si quiera así que como pudo contesto al taheño- gomen es que tengo bastante trabajo estos días en la sección love me y todo eso.. además…

Ah mogami-san …- se escucho una voz profunda de tras de la chica y un calido aliento pego en su nuca… -dime que sucede-dijo el mancebo con su mas bella sonrisa… falsa….

Aaa nada tsuruga –san solo me despedía de hikaru sempai…-dijo con inocencia aun sin saber el motivo del enojo del moreno

Ahh…. Ya veo… - el y el taheño se miraban con un odio mutuo –Nee mogami-san. Me gustaría que me ayudes con unos asuntos muy importantes referentes a Lme

Hmmm aaa claro tsuruga-sama…. Gomen hikaru sempai tengo que irme-se despidio con una respetuosa reverencia y se alejo junto al moreno que le palmeaba la espalda y miraba prepotente al ishibashi quien los miraba receloso pero de la nada una idea ilumino su cabecita de fósforo bendito LoveMe …

- al día siguiente -

una cansada Kyoko llegaba al set de su mas reciente empleo

chaotic queen un dorama donde Hacia de una chica con desordenes mentales y fuertes adicciones que vive en un mundo cruel lleno de dolor su padre murió y su madre la abandono en un orfanato donde conoció a una chica que con la luz de su puro corazón la ayudara a salir de su desolada vida .

claro el protagónico era para mas ni menos que mouko y el secundario para Kyoko no es que Kyoko no fuera una sorprendente actriz pero gracias precisamente a que es tan buena actriz podría llevar a cabo el papel que le daría una perspectiva diferente a todo en si … el peso de la principal decaía solamente en que se hiciera la mejor actuación posible .

y hablando de la reina caótica ella hacia presente en ese preciso instante parándose frente a la mogami encarándola con toda la inhóspita personalidad de misaki kagami ( que en otro momento hacia honor a su nombre), parando en seco el efusivo abrazo que estaba apunto de darle la pelinaranja

Alto hay¡-dijo secamente asustando un poco ala novata

-que sucede mouko san?- balbuceo asustada

-donde estuviste ayer..'?- la pobre actriz solamente sentía como el enojo de su amadísima amiga

e-etto… pues estuve con tsuruga –san – dijo inocentemente provocando el nerviosismo del moreno ante la acecina morocha que tenia la tarea de ser la mejor amiga de ¨su¨ chica

hmmm … ya veo y por que jijos de la tostada tenias tu teléfono apagado.? –bufo molesta

e... es que... Bueno tsuruga san dijo k hacia interferencia con algunos aparatos en su casa

ah asi que tsuruga san te dijo eso…. –menciono mirando acusadoramente al moreno k trato de poner su mas inocente sonrisa

bueno… esta bien…. *terminare por ceder esta vez… ufff solo por que realmente estoy convencida de que a tsuruga realmente le agrada ella… demasiado diría yo..*-pensó la chica dándose por vencida….

Gomen Kotonami-san…-dijo el aparentando demencia…

Bien… kyoko no hagas planes para hoy por la noche porque saldremos

Juntas*0*

Si juntas…..

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa que felicidad, mi amada Mouko y yo kyaaaa - eran algunas cosas k decía la pelinaranja mientras Mouko y Ren se miraban fijamente el con la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas y ella con la desconfianza y el rencor bien marcados en sus ojos

Bien tsuruga-san le agradezco el haber cuidado de Kyoko pero también le agradecería que no la quisiera solo para usted sabe? Es molesto batallar tanto para localizarla cuando esta con usted.

Dijo ella seca dejando sorprendido al moreno… quererla para el solo…Mm. no es que no le agradara la idea….

Así paso el día sin mas pormenores hasta la hora de finalizar la grabación entonces Kanae tomo a la ambarina por las muñecas y literalmente la arrastro a los camerinos

Bien ahora ponte esto -dijo lanzándole un bello vestido y ella al ver la marca se aterro totalmente

MOUKO cuanto te costo esto¡? Dijo ella con su rostro muy parecido al ´´ grito ´´

Mm. eso no importa –dijo ella tranquila

Claro que si esto es un Armani debió ser carísimo no puedo usar esto¡

Mm. claro que puedes es tu talla no ¡?

Si pero…. –balbució con terror

Pero nada o te lo pones o me molestare mucho

h-hai¡ -casi grito la pobre chica con pose militar casi se podía ver su casquito y su uniforme atrás de un exagerado paisaje de guerra

Mientras una se cambiaba la otra aprovechaba y arreglaba un poco su maquillaje

y se vestía con un hermoso vestido de Liz Minelli azul marino tipo Strapples corto arriba de las rodillas ceñido bajo el busto y tipo bombacho en la caída de la falda… quedaba bastante bien con un cabello azabache y su piel porcelana

en cambio kyoko estaba despampanante llevaba un bello vestido 3 palmos arriba de la rodilla era rojo fuego a juego con su cabello era corte tipo imperio ceñido al busto y un poco esponjado en la falda k caía corte friego de la cintura hacia abajo con un poco de olan al final llevaba su cabello recogido suelto hacia un lado …

kanae la maquillo muy suavemente mientras ella piraba con cosas como la magia del maquillaje o Wa luzco tan bella como una princesa y lalalal

al salir la cara de tsuruga era un reverendo poema tenia la mandíbula desencajada y la expresión perdida

Tenia la cara de un reverendo tarado… y yashiro-san tubo que poner una cubetita para la baba …

i-itsureshimas… tsuruga-san .. dijo ella tímidamente al pasar a su lado dejando mas idiotizado al castaño el cual solo atino a tragar pesado… al verla pasas y a correr a su auto para dar inicio a su turbulenta persecución … a donde diablo llevaba esa tipa a su amada kyoko y mas encima tan endemoniadamente sexy

* * *

bueno pues les agradesco a todos los que tomaron un poquito de su preciado tiempo para dejarme un review

liz,Nitta92,sakuraliz23 Rikana Tokai

muchas gracias y lamento

mucho e no aver actualizado antes

se que nuevamente no quedo muy largo que digamos pero el mosquito de la inspiracion murio.. de todas formas me esforzare para k disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo ago escribiendo

y gracias por tomar unpoco de su tiempo para leer

a por cierto los links para ver los vestidos son estos

el liz minelli de kanae .h-t-t-p:/-/-i-m-g-8-5-9-.-i-m-a-g-e-s-h-a-c-k-.-u-s-/-i-/-v-e-s-t-i-d-o-s-d-e-c-o-c-t-e-l-l-i-z-m-i-n-e-.-j-p-g-/

y el armani de kyoko .h-t-t-p:/-/-i-m-g-1-8-9-.-i-m-a-g-e-s-h-a-c-k-.-u-s-/-i-/-a-r-m-a-n-i-2-o-.-j-p-g-/

repito es sin fines de lucro es lo por mi amor al buen vestir y al emporio armani

(pd para ver los links unicamente eliminen los guines cortos )

bye bye kizzu kizzu no sakuramboo

atte

**~†‡ĐąΪ§Ήΐ ΛҜάЯι‡†~į**


	3. Chapter 3

Mesamero no joyuu

Hola a todos ,se que eh tardado muchísimo en subir conti

La verdad es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo y pues el mosquito de la inspiración murió hace tiempo u.u

Les agradesco con el alma a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron su review, y agregarón mi historia sus favoritos y a sus alerts

**hanniane** si hehe ya veras lo pondre MUY celoso jeje, ojala te guste este cap.,y gracias por tu review

**,****Kourei no Tsuki** te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, la verdad es que si la necesito bastante, y estoy haciendo lo posible por mejorar mi ortografía, sobre tu recomendación, si es verdad me falto detalle, pero es que primero me dicen que le pongo demaciado ._. Pero bue, tratare de hacerlo mejor GRACIAS¡

**Bbm-chii** .hola gracias por tu review, tienes toda la razón debo mejorar también ese aspecto, y es cierto pues antes me solía pasar y pues Batallaba un poco , tendré muy en cuenta tu consejo GRACIAS

**yarysary **jeje sip en especial el prox cap,ojala y este te agrade tambien

**neko **omg lo siento mucho, espero pueda compensarlo en este espero pueda ser mas claro

**liz **este no sabria decir si me quedo corto o no,._.pero bueno espero y te guste n.n

**Disclaimer skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia son de la gran y maravillosa **

compermiso, tsuruga-san .. dijo ella tímidamente al pasar a su lado dejando mas idiotizado al castaño el cual solo atino a tragar pesado… al verla pasar y a correr a su auto para dar inicio a su turbulenta persecución … a donde diablos llevaba esa tipa a su amada kyoko y mas encima tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Sin siquiera esperar a que yashiro se subiera en el asiento del copiloto arranco a toda velocidad siguiendo al modesto taxi que habían tomado las jóvenes,

El pobre conductor al darse cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido por el dichoso auto ultimo modelo de Ren ,acelero mas para perderlo, mientras lo carcomían el terror y los nervios, y esto fue en aumento al ver la cara de psicópata que se cargaba Ren en ese momento , lo mas extraño de todo es que sus dichosas pasajeras ni siquiera habían reparado en dicho detalle, pues la pelirroja reía como niña en una feria, y la otra tenia una mirada seria casi inexpresiva mientras escuchaba los disparates de su amiga.

Al fín el taxi se detuvo en un enorme edificio bastante pintoresco color crema con grandes pilares al frente ,y con horror el castaño supo que era una agencia de modelos, y no cualquiera, una para la que ya había trabajado en ocasiones y sabia cual era el estilo predilecto de esa agencia.

El hombre que conducía el vehículo de las actrices miro con horror cuando el auto se detuvo a unos metros de el, totalmente escondido de la vista, vio la mirada acecina que le mandaba ala morena y antes de que el joven morocho se acordara de su presencia arranco lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando detrás de si una estela de humo.

El moreno hasta ahora creía haber pasado in advertido, pero no contaba con la vista de águila que posee kanae

Pudo ver como entraban y se dirigían a una pequeña sala donde las esperaban 2 hombres bastante jóvenes de unos 26 años aproximadamente, uno de ellos poseía unos ojos azules eléctricos que resaltaban mucho con su cabello negro azabache un tanto largo y despeinado de manera casual, este vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante ajustados y una camisa de color azul combinada con sus ojos, mientras el otro totalmente distinto a su compañero era rubio, de ojos celestes y cabello rizado este vestía mas formal con pantalones negros y camisa de manga larga color rojo sangre.

Ambos devoraban con la mirada a las jóvenes

Mooko a pesar de estar consiente de ,se limitaba a fruncir el seño en señal de molestia, en tanto kyoko embargada por la belleza del lugar no había prestado atención a dicho detalle.

Ambas se sentaron frente a ellos y comenzaron a conversar con los jóvenes

El primero en hablar fue el rubio quien lo hizo con una voz amigable y calmada

-ah¡, les esperábamos, permítanme presentarme señoritas mi nombre es akemi aoi y el akeno aoi

-valla son ustedes parientes, pregunto curiosa la ambarina

-lamentablemente si guapa-dijo el de manera coqueta y sufrida el morocho alo que la chica solo se sonrojo -el es mi hermano gemelo

-no se parecen mucho, ah?-dijo carismáticamente la morocha que sabia como dejar embelesados a los hombres.

-jaja se podría decir que si no fuera por el apellido seria casi imposible que fuéramos parientes-dijo divertido el rubio.

Desde lejos el joven veterano se volvía loco de celos, desde cuando SU Kyoko era tan amable con los hombres? Mientras pensaba cosas como " eso es lo que tu le enseñarte, debe ser carismática si planea conseguir un contrato" solo lo hace por el trabajo, tranquilo, ya la reñirás después. "MIERDA no hay manera de que yo pudiese saber que pasa aquí" "joder ese par son unos malditos casanovas, si se descuida la seducirán"

Mientras con las chicas

-bien, entonces cuando comenzamos-pregunto interesada la morocha

- mañana mismo se podrá?-pregunto interesado el rubio ojitopas

-por supuesto que si ,dijo la morena tendiéndole la mano al chico para cerrar el trato, pero este la tomo y la llevo a sus labios dando un suave beso que hizo que Mouko se sintiera abochornada.

Mientras que akeno trataba inútilmente de flirtear con kyoko que no paraba de hablar sobre la gran persona que es su sempai (sip cierta persona escondida a varios metros de ellos que pensaba que la chica se la pasaba de maravilla con el moreno idiota ese).

Después salieron y ambas caminaron tranquilamente por la las largas calles del barrio de shinjuku

Con el joven tsuruga siguiéndoles a varios metros atrás sin poder escuchar nada de la conversación de las ya no tan amateur actrices

La mogami se veía bastante preocupada y mouko paresia bastante seria

-mouko-san pero, es que yo no puedo hacer ese trabajo-dijo preocupada, con la molestia bien grabada en su rostro

-por supuesto que puedes no seas tonta-dijo seria pero amable la morena

-P-pero, kanae, que pasa con mi horrible cuerpo, y la celulitis? y la flacidez, y …y… ten en cuenta que no tengo una figura dinamita como la tuya-decía afligida la ambarina

-primeramente, tienes buena figura, no tienes flacidez y con la respecto ala celulitis, todos tienen, aunque sea un poco.-menciono desinteresada

si¡ eso lo sé pero tengo mucha- dijo con vos cada vez mas afligida la rubia miel

-claro que no y se acabo la conversación-corto fríamente kanae

-pero si es muy revelador? Que are… -dijo desesperada-que opinión tendrá de mi …tsuruga san –dijo afligida mencionando el ultimo nombre en un susurro mientras se agachaba y sonrojaba, claro esta que moko no pasaría desapercibido algo tan obvio y sin nada de delicadeza pregunto

-es que… Es que a ti te gusta tsuruga-san?-pregunto

-eh…? Claro, es mi sempai, el me ah apoyado en todo, claro que me agrada-dijo inocentemente

-uff…-moko solo dejo salir un suspiro apenumbrado, o esa niña era una inocente o se hacia tonta, dios si hasta Maria acepta sus sentimientos por el veterano.

Ren que las observaba desde lejos y no pudo escuchara nada, les miraba cauteloso hasta que una llamada lo saco de su trance.

-ren te necesito ahora mismo en los estudios de ¨losted tears¨ apurare o llegaras tarde-

si… -fue lo único que contesto el castaño antes de dar una ultima mirada a su amada y dirigirse a su auto.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, un pelirrojo oscuro miraba con diversión su teléfono celular, y volvía a repetirlo mientras una sonrisa autosuficiente se formaba en su rostro. adoro love me…¨-dijo para tumbarse en su sillón y cerrar sus ojos, pensando en la que lo volvia loco y pronto seria suya.

* * *

Hola a todos

al fin estoy de vuelta dejandoles mi humilde cap.

espero y sea de su agrado aunque creo que no quedo muy bien que digamos

la verdad mi mosquito de la inspi murio hace mucho

aunque a decir verda AMO como esta llendo el manga kyaaaaaaaaaaa AMO A LOS HERMANOS HEEL¡

ejem u.ú

bueno gracias por su bello tiempo y sus hermosos reviews,estoy trabajando en mi ortografia ojala y en esta ocasión no alla tantas u.u


End file.
